sollux x reader
by charringSerpent
Summary: a sollux x reader one shot


You sat with your knees pulled to your chest, head resting on them as muffled soft sobs filled the room. You'd been through a lot this week family issues being the least of your worries. your ex was giving you grief again, making one mixed up ball of irritation and self loathing.

You needed a break from all of this and you know exactly who to call. you scrolled through the contacts selecting the number of the one who could help you. Your hands moved your phone to your cheek. you listened to it ring for a while before he finaly picked.

"Hey _ what's2 up?" His voice made your heart flutter abit.

"Hey...d-do you think you could come over?" Your voice cracked, you hoped he didn't hear it.

"Are you cryiing?" you could hear his voice drop "_ an2wer me." you hear a door shut through the phone.

"I'm f-fine, Sollux" You tried to sound like you weren't near to sobbing but it didn't work, you hear an motercycle engine trying to kick start.

"Don't liie two me" He said flatly, you sigh and curl up tighter. "You're at home, riight?"

"Y-yeah, my parent's are gone, they forgot me here..." You suddenly hear the engine from before roar to life.

"II'll be over a2 2oon a2 II can" He hangs up, leaving you to your thoughts

You get up and hurry down stairs turning on the lights as you walk by. You quickly pick up the house tossing dishes into the sink and straiten the pillows. you hear his motercycle pull up and you fix your hair as you scurry to the door. he yanks open the door and you run into his chest. he lets his helmet fall to the ground as he pulls you close, running a hand soothingly over your back. he burrys his face into your neck, whispering calming words. he picks you up bridal style and carries you to the couch, sitting down with you in his lap.

"_ who made you cry? wa2 iit your fucking ex agiian?" you nod meekly frowning, slightly at the anger that over came his face.

"ii'm going two fuckiing kiill hiim" he says through clenched teeth. you smile slightly at his words. he talks big but he could never deliver. he's too scrawny, not that you would tell him that.

"you can't kill him sollux. if you do i'll never see you agian." his face softens at your words. he smiles slightly rubbing your back again.

"we can't have that can we? iif ii'm gone who would protect you? 2urly not your iidiiotiic famiily that2 for 2ure." you smile but quickly frown agian. you can feel tears threating to spill. you try to hold them back but fail. you lean foreward and sob into his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his torso.

"they fucking forgot me sollux. and they won't be back for 2 weeks. how the fuck do you forget your own daughter? his heart breaks as he hears you cry. he hugs you close and continues rubbing your back.

after a moment he moves his hand and you feel him start shaking. you pull out of the hug and look at him. his face his buired in his hand.

"s-sollux?" you pull his hand away and he looks up at you. there are tears streaming down his face and he's hiccuping, trying to get the sobs to stop.

" 's the matter? why are you crying?" you cup his face with your hand running your thumb over his cheek. he puts his hand over yours and frowns.

" ii-ii can't 2-2tand to hear you cry _ iit break2 my fuckiing h-heart."

"sollux..." you lean your forehead agianst his and smile gently.

" i won't cry anymore i promise. i will only smile from now on. okay?" he rests his hands on your hips and smiles.

" okay but you have two fullfiill the promii2e, no more tear2." he smiles slightly.

"no more tears." you lean back and wipe the tears off of his face with your sleave.

"as long as you follow that rule too."

"ii wiill follow the rule two. ii promii2e."

"good. now let me up." he moves his hands off your hips and you get up and walk into the kitchen with him at your heel.

"do you want something to drink?"

"no, but there iis 2omethiing el2e ii want" you stop and turn to look at him.

"what would that be?" he places his hands back on your hips and moves his face inches from yours. you can feel your face heat up almost insently.

"ii want a kii22" you stand there shocked your face getting ever warmer.

"a wha-" he gently places his lips onto yours and when you dont kiss back he starts to pull away.

"ii'm 2orry _ ii ju2t-" you grab his shirt collar and ram your lips together. he's shocked at first but then he melts into the kiss. you wrap your arms around his neck and start playing with his hair while his fingers play at the hem of your shirt. you pull away for air and rest your forehead agianst his, panting slightly. he smiles and pulls you close burying his face in your hair.

"ii'm flu2hed for you _ ii have been for a whiile now."

"i'm flushed for you too sollux" he pulls back to look you in the eyes.

"bee my mate2priite then?"

"of course" he pulls you into another short kiss.

"how long diid you 2ay your famiiley wa2 goiing two bee gone?"

"2 weeks why?"

"ii hope you don't expect me two leave you home alone for that long." you smile at his words.

"i was hoping you would say that" you pull him into another kiss forgetting every care in the world.


End file.
